A Mysterious Child
by mario.filipe.94043
Summary: The Doctor tries to take a break from their previous adventures with Clara and go to a relaxing planet where fun is all at sight, there they found a common boy who gave rise to a great adventure between universes.
1. The mysterious guy

At the year of 1261, the Doctor was with Clara taking a break from their previous adventures.

-This planet , what is it called?-asked Clara.

-Radera, one of the most relaxing planets, well, at least till the collision of the Kastaros asteroid… after the incident the planet turned to be a mere stopping place, you know, for people rest from their travels-takes a small breath- anyway we are here to have fun , its impossible not to , this planet is cool…no, the coolest.

Suddenly not far from there , some people started to yell at a little kid which looked like to be around ten. The Doctor and Clara tried to calm down everyone while trying to understand what was happening there.

-Oh, hello, I am …uh, never mind this paper says it all-shows his psychic paper-I´m here to help this child , we are taking this kid to a proper "house"-turns to the kid- come on , follow me.

The kid followed The Doctor and Clara for a while when she asked him:

-Do you have a name?

-Well, I had one but I can´t remember it, so I´m uh… nameless at the moment-replied the kid.

-Of course you have a name –said the Doctor with a smiley expression- you are… uh…. Oh I know, let´s call you …The Doctor.

As soon as the Doctor pronounced these words, Clara looked astonished yet she didn't say anything.

-But I´m not a Doctor

-Of course you are, Doctor is cool don´t you see?

Clara, not mattering much about this conversation tried to know something more about this kid.

-So, uh Doctor number 2, why were they shouting at you?

-They don´t like very much my own people kind, for them we don´t mean more than war, that's why they treat me like that, they don´t want me to stay here but… but I love this place-crying voice.

-Well, we are here, we can help you out, but first tell me , what are you? I mean where do you come from?-Doctor´s words.

-I came from… let me see… Gal…Gallery…Gallifrey, that's it Gallifrey.

The Doctor looked stunt for a moment while Clara was exciting about how The Doctor would react , then, he left for a moment muttering something.

Clara couldn´t hold her curiosity any longer and start to make questions to the kid.

-Tell me, how is Gallifrey looked like, I´m imagining a planet full of … uh… stuff with a lot of weird men and a great orange sky, is that it?

The kid didn't paid much attention to Clara and replied.

-It looks like your husband doesn't like Galiffreans very much.

-Haha -Clara laughed- he is not my husband, and don't say it, he loves your people more than anyone else, I can assure you that, it´s just… complicated.

Then Clara hold the kid´s hand and together, they went to the TARDIS.

-Had you already seen a TARDIS before?

-I suppose not, what is it?

-You will see…

Clara tried to open the door, but unsuccessful.

-Doctor, are you there?

She knocked a few more times.

-I understand your feeling, but open the door please… Doctoor?

The kid stared at Clara with a confused look.

-Is he… inside that box?

Clara laughed once more.

-You will understand when-starts to shout purposely- he realizes he must open this door.

Inside the TARDIS, The Doctor was walking around circled whispering something.

-He can´t be , it´s impossible, he is joking, he must be.

Clara knocked a few more times.

-Aaa, aaaa, wait, wait Clara I´m right there.

Still The Doctor.

-Well, this can be fun afterall, the pair of Docs, the pair-o-docs, the paradox-smiles.

The Doctor opened the door and Clara entered, however, the TARDIS closed it right before the child could even see its inside.

-Why did she do that?-Clara asked.

-Oh, come on , I was kidding, he is not me, I´m not him, just same names , I swear-shouting at the TARDIS.

The Doctor tried to open the door but the TARDIS shut off making it impossible.

-What happened-Clara´s words-was it the TARDIS on its own?

-Her.

Clara looked confused.

-What? … who?

-uh… her, I mean , the TARDIS, not its but her, anyway , this is far more important-starts to shuffle his hands-why did the TARDIS locked us inside here just to prevent that kid from entering?

-I wonder… if… it… uh… she doesn't like Galiffreans.

-Nah, that's not it, I´m one after all , it´s something else, something… big, if at least she could talk… aaaaaa, someday I´ll create a device that allows us to know what she is saying, but not now, we must figure out who that kid is , maybe the TARDIS know him somehow, anyway we are stuck in here we can´t do nothing in this state.

-uh, Doctor? Can the …Doctor, the little one, hear us?

-Hear?-smiles-we are not even there, when TARDIS shut off like this she transports herself to another dimension and keep all the exists blocked, it's a security protocol.


	2. A Refused TARDIS

The Doctor and Clara are still stuck inside the TARDIS and Clara starts to get impatient.

-Okay, when will the TARDIS let us get out of here?

-Maybe around… no idea , sorry.

-This way we are going to lose him and he is… you know…

-No, I don´t know-loud voice-how can you be so sure ? Just because he says it doesn´t means it is true.

-Oh, come on Doctor you feel it right?

-Stop it!

-Ok, sorry .

The Doctor started to touch button, pulling levers and all the stuff on the control panel.

-If I break the security protocol, then maybe, maybe there is a chance that the door opens-The Doctor speaks to himself.

-uh, what are you doing?

-aaaaa, I´m trying to deactivate the security protocol using a combination I´ve created some years ago.

-And why didn't u deactivate it before?

-I just remembered about this right now, I never used it, thus I forgot I created this.

-But… you just said you created it some years ago, how couldn´t you…(Clara thought The Doctor forgot it purposely in order to avoid the encounter with the kid again).

-Not again Clara, don´t start it, those " some " were actually 200 years ago , it is some for me – replied The Doctor as if he knew Clara´s thoughts.

A deaf sound echoed around the room.

Aaaand, I think that´s it, let´s see if this really worked.

They went towards the door and The Doctor tried to open the door, successfully this time.

-Good, now we can look for him again- said Clara quickly.

-You and that kid… anyway, I agree with you this…time.

What they say was a completely different place from the one they were some minutes ago.

-But where are we?-asked Clara.

-Wow, so… so clever , how did you do that?- turns to the TARDIS- you were shut off all the time.

-I really don´t know what´s happening but I preferred being inside the TARDIS than being here.

-Not everything is bad, let´s go Clara, we have and entire world to unveil.

-Wait, don´t you know where we are?

-No sorry, somehow the TARDIS managed to bring us to a place I´ve never been-turns to the TARDIS- but what do you want with this? Who is that kid for you?

-He is not just a regular kid, he is one of you- stated Clara.

-We have not sure about that- almost shouting-anyway-now with a lower voice-this place seems familiar , I don't know maybe its smell, oh it´s all so fuzzy and…

-uh, Doctor?

-Not now, I´m trying to remember.

-Doctor, I really think you need to see this.

-Later please-starts to whisper something to himself.

-Okay, but… didn´t we saw those stars before? I mean , that constellation, right above in the sky.

-Uh-uh.

The Doctor turned to Clara slowly.

-aaaah, what did you say?

-Those stars-Clara pointed at the sky- lined together.

-Oh, oooooh , how could I? But of course this planet seemed familiar, we are on Radera… nearly- raises his finger and puts it in the mouth- too many years.

-Is this Radera? The same one as before?

-Yes, in a really long future.

-Why did the TARDIS send us here?

-I should have figure out this before, the TARDIS while shut off have its energy severely reduced, this means, she could only travel in time or in space, she couldn´t ever do both simultaneously.

-Why time then?

-Well, finding a place I´ve never been is too hard even for her, but finding a time is much easier.

-I got it, I suppose but how are we going to leave this era? This planet looks –She looked at the surroundings-inhabited and the TARDIS is useless right now.

The Doctor went further to an huge thrash can.

Clara looked astonished.

-What are you doing Doctor?

-Think where we are, no, better, when we are, you would be surprised if you knew what could thrash cans in the future contain.

The Doctor starts to look for a specific item.

-No,… no… Oh, disgusting… no , oo, an interdimensional rádio, not important… no…ahaa, this is it, look Clara a mini… well, you can call this a mini-TARDIS, with this little device we can go anywhere we want in time and space, however this is one of the first ever produced and we will probably get with enormous headaches after we use it.

Still the Doctor.

-So, where do you want to go?

Clara was about to answer.

-Oh, foolish me, don't answer it´s obvious you want to meet that boy again, close your eyes Clara , this can be a little painful.

-Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-Yelled Clara.

-GEROOOOOOONIMOOOOOOOOOOO-Shouted The Doctor.


	3. The Mystery Deepens

After the trip(to Radera-again.), both were a little puzzled and confused.

-Oh, aaaaaaaah my head-stated Clara.

-It´s completely normal-replied The Doctor not so tipsy-you should be fine within two hours, now more important, we have to find that boy quickly.

Clara smiled.

At Radera´s main street , shouts were heard once more.

-Is it him? It must be him-said Clara excited.

-No doubt it is, let´s check it out.

they rushed to the scene where the sound was coming while trying to not hit anyone.

-Or not-said The Doctor as soon he discovered the boy wasn´t there.

-He is not here after all- replied Clara disappointed.

-Anyway, let´s talk to them, maybe the know something.

The Doctor approached the crowd and greeted them.

-Hello everyone, I´m the Doctor, I wanted to know if…

While he was talking, he heard one of them whispering to another.

-Doctor? That´s the second one I saw today, it´s weird for a town like this, I have a bad feeling about this.

The another replied.

-Two doctors in this city? Is someone sick or something?

-No, no, the first one …

The Doctor interrupted them.

-Heey, you two, sorry I don't know your names, I´ll call you Tim and Tom-smiles-anyway-takes a small breath-I couldn´t avoid to hear your conversation, who was the doctor you saw before?

-Was it a kid?, maybe around ten… weird look, sad face- said Clara quickly.

-Do you know him?-said Tim- if you do please tell him to stay away from us, he´s not a good boy, though, I´m warning.

-Humans-grumbled The Doctor-why are you always like this, so… generalists, can´t you give a chance to that boy instead of…

The Doctor didn´t have time to finish because Clara intermitted him.

-Ignore him please, can you please…

-Ignore me?-am I saying something wrong ? Of course I´m not…

Clara interrupted him again.

-We are not here for that -turns to the crowd- anyway, can you tell me where you found him?

-Even up there, just follow the trail and you should see him sitting near river-pauses- If I recall it right he was constantly saying he…

-Lost their friends-said the Doctor unconsciously.

-What he said – added Tim.

-How did you know that?-asked Clara astounded.

-I…I simply don't know, weird I remember having said it but why? And how?

The Doctor started to get a headache.

-Are u feeling all right?-inquired Clara.

-Yes… no… aaaarrrrrgh, I don't know what´s happening to me, bad, it´s a bad feeling.

Moments later, The Doctor shook his head and said:

-aaah, alright, I´m nice now, it was still weird ,though, anyway you said he was probably near river right?

-Yes, you can´t miss him.

Heard that, they run towards the river, but suddenly the TARDIS showed up even ahead of them and opened the door.

-What is she doing?-inquired Clara- Is she trying to prevent us to contact with him?

The Doctor puts his hand on the TARDIS right side and starts whispering to her.

-What do you want to tell us, he is not a simple Galiffrean, is he?

Still The Doctor , now thinking out loud.

-But who the hell are you? What can you possibly means to the TARDIS?

He lowered his head.

-I know we shouldn't do this, I have a bad, a really bad feeling about this.

Now normally.

-Let´s go Clara…-to himself- I know I´ll regret this later.

They rounded the TARDIS and went towards the boy.

When they approached the kid, The Doctor began to have headaches, again.

-This feeling, how do you call it?

Clara surprised.

-Are you dizzy again? Take a nap, I´ll talk to him.

Suddenly The Doctor shouted "Oh" and run back inside the TARDIS without saying anything to Clara.

-Hey, where are you … never mind, he never listens.

Clara near the boy sat down and started to talk with him.

-So, do you like your new name?

-I´m getting used to it yet.

-Your friends, who were they?

-You.

-Me?

-Yeah, you and your husband I thought you were my friends till you left me behind, but now you are here again.

-Oh, ok I´m glad to hear that-rises- do you want to go for a walk?

-What for?

-uh… stuff, haa, come on my little Doctor it will be fun.

Clara back to the TARDID just to tell the Doctor she was going with the "little Doctor" for a walk a few miles away.

The Doctor didn´t pay much attention.

-Oh yes, right-seconds later- wait, what? What did you say?-went to the door- Clara?

He returns to the TARDIS and starts talking to himself.

-No, this is really, really bad, I hope I´m wrong.


	4. Identity Discovered

Then The Doctor types on his console panel.

-"Tell me what you are" – digits some codes .

Moments later, the kid´s profile was shown to the Doctor who kept quiet for a minute.

-Noo, I hate when I´m right, I must prevent Clara quickly.

Suddenly the TARDIS started making noises as if she was travelling, it really was but without Doctor´s orders.

-"Where are you taking me?" – Shouted The Doctor while shaken by the TARDIS.

As it happened, Clara was alongside the little Doctor trying all the funny stuff the planet had to offer.

-"Can we go there?" - asked the kid pointing to a magnificent rollercoaster.

Clara tried to read its tablet but it was the same as teaching an eagle how to swim.

-"Can you read that?" – she asked.

The little Doctor hesitated.

-Yes, I should do it, let me see…interdimensional…police box, yeah your husband came back.

The Doctor, inside the TARDIS, opened the door and talked to Clara.

-"Clara, can you come here quickly?" – turned to the boy – "wait just a little okay? My box… well, she doesn't like very much children, anyway go to the shop and buy a bowtie for yourself, this should be enough" – gives him some coins.

-What was that for? I know the TARDIS doesn't like him but he could wait outside… unless, no , you are not trying to leave him here alone, are you?

The Doctor was surprised.

-What? Of course not, no, actually is something much more interesting, it´s not leaving him here would be interesting but… uh, never mind watch this.

The Doctor showed Clara the kid´s profile.

-Wha… tha… that´s … I mean… it can´t…

The Doctor smiled.

-Is this a trick? He cant be, well, you can´t be… aaa, you can´t be the same Doctor.

-"Actually, it´s pretty reasonable, just think" – starts to walk from one side to another.

Still the Doctor.

-"First" - lifts one finger – "When I first met him, I called him The Doctor, I guess that had to happen whatever my name is, a funny part is, I chose my own name" – smiles .

-"Second" – lifts another finger – The TARDIS refused to let him entered inside, uh, I´ll explain, the TARDIS doesn't stand paradoxes, the mere fact we are together has as consequence a big paradox, that's why she didn't let us stay here together, we mean a paradox.

-"Third" - one more finger lifted – "Back in the city, I knew that he had said he had lost their friends, the question is, why? I can tell you, interacting with my own past does change it, as a consequence some of my memories were changed too, that´s why I knew what he had said, I was him around 900 years ago after all.

-"And lastly, the fourth… wait just a little … and…

The little Doctor showed up at the TARDIS´ entrance and said happily.

-Hello again, thank you for this bowtie, I really like it very much, I think they are… what do you call it?... cool, that´s it, they are cool.

-"And that's the fourth" – stated The Doctor almost laughing.

Clara was thoughtful.

-Can you explain me just one little thing?

-Which is…?

-Your face, how didn't you recognize it? , it was your child face after all.

-Well, at the time there were no mirrors and… it´s basically that.

Both laughed.

-"Anyway, what now? I mean, what are we going to do with him?" - asked Clara.

The Doctor went from a smiling expression for a serious one.

-Nothing, we can´t interact with him anymore, if we do, some things I´ve done may never have happened, that would be catastrophic, believe me.

-So what should we tell him?

-"I don't know , we should leave right now" –turns to the kid- "hey, please go back to your town , we will … uh… we have to go, but we will be back, I promise, see ya."

-The little Doctor turned back crestfallen.

-"Another thing" –added The Doctor going outside TARDIS´door- "Don´t wait for us, we can take a while, do something amusing, don´t let those people treat you like they did ever since, bye again."

Still The Doctor.

-Now, let´s see where do you want to go?

-"I feel sorry about that kid" –commented Clara- "I know it was necessary but still…"

-"Never mind, that kid is me and look at me" –gives it a whirl- "your beloved Doctor"

-"I suppose you are right, take me somewhere" –takes a pause to think- " I don´t know half of the universe, you decide.

-"Half of the universe?" –protested The Doctor- "Not even one at ten billions of it"

The Doctor started to rearrange the new destination in the TARDIS when he shouted.

-What? ... but… Oh.


	5. A New Mystery Arises

The Doctor murmured to The TARDIS.

-"You tricked me" – takes a pause - "twice".

Clara followed The Doctor.

-uh, can you explain what is happening? You are with one of those faces…

-Clara, can you remember when I told you we were in Radera in the future?

-Yup, why?

-It happens that I was wrong, just a little mistake, the truth is, the TARDIS found a much easier way to trick me.

-What are you trying to say?

-"Here, the place we are" – look all around – "we are in a parallel universe, one of the few that have similarities with ours.

-Another universe? What´s the point? Shouldn't that harm this one too?

-"Well, theoretically … yes, but this way the damages are severely reduced for both universes, anyway " – looks concerned" – we must not interfere with this …spaceline, I can call that, anyway, it is too dangerous" –looks at Clara- "C´mon Clara let´s return to our lair"

Clara pulled him by the hand.

-Wait, are we simply let him here? We are in a different universe after all.

-I know it´s hard to, but that kid belongs to here there is nothing we can do about that.

Clara consented.

They went to the TARDIS and travelled again to Radera, seconds before their encounter with the boy.

Clara left the TARDIS.

-"Ok, here we are" – looks annoyed and added –"again" –speaks to The Doctor- "now he can´t remember us anymore right?

-"No, it doesn´t work like that, he still remember us but I don't think we should worry about it, everything is forgotten someday" – starts to think about his past – "well, not everything".

Clara acted if she understood The Doctor´s pain and tried to change the conversation.

-"So, why did you return us here, unless" –smiles- "Oh you still want to have fun in this planet don´t you?"

The Doctor looks everywhere with incredible attention.

-But where are you? No screams, yet same moment and space, what did we do?

-What´s happening Doctor? Cheer up, don´t think about that anymore.

Clara entered the TARDIS with the intention to bring the Doctor with her but he remained motionless and thoughtful, as a result she shouted at him while inside the TARDIS, since still no response, she showed up at the TARDIS´ door and tried to figure out what could have led The Doctor to act that way.

The Doctor answered with a concerned look.

I´m right here, wait a little Clara, I want to see something .

The Doctor left.

-"Wait here?" –Clara thought- "Of course not."

And Clara followed him.

The Doctor found that Clara was following him so he hid from her, then he kept looking for something.

-"I can´t believe I lost him" –said Clara upset- "I guess I´ll take a walk then, but first I have to notify him first."

Clara went to the TARDIS and wrote a short letter to The Doctor which put it at the door, then she took a walk around the city.

While The Doctor wandered around the town looking for the boy, Clara, not knowing what was happening there took a walk and at a certain point, she looked at the sky.

-"That constellation" – smiles- "but" –looks carefully- "wait, one star is missing, I know it is, they were seven ,I can only see six now, is this somehow related to the Doctor´s concern? I´m better tell him right now."

The Doctor was now in the TARDIS, yet still trying to solve his problem.

-"But how could I remember it? And why the kid vanished? It makes no sense at all" –looks at TARDIS´ console panel and speaks to her- "are you sure we are at the exact moment we left? If that is so, we are in serious trouble.

-"Remember what?" -inquired Clara who had just arrived.

-"uh… hello Clara, I don´t know, well I know but I don´t" –The Doctor was left with a confused face and looked at Clara- "I know what but I don´t know why, that's what I was saying.

-"I didn't understand anything you said but I came for another reason" –stopped for a moment that her words could be heard in its fullness- "remember that constellation?"

-Constellation? What constellation?

-The same one we saw in both universes, you know, seven stars, well at least in one of them.

-"Oh yes, I remember it" –looked intrigued- "what´s with that constellation? And what did you mean when you said one of them."

Clara tried to find the best way to tell The Doctor.

-Well, it is missing one star.

The Doctor as soon as he heard these words turned to Clara slowly with a perplexed look.~

-WHAT?


End file.
